vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109724-switching-classes
Content ---- ---- The Mechari class is Dominion. Read Tad's sig. He needs to play the Granok class. | |} ---- ---- Dominion is so much better though. Once you go Dominion you won't want to leave | |} ---- I did. :lol: ;) :P | |} ---- That's because we allowed you to. Dominion have standards so it was a win win ;) ilu tex | |} ---- ---- Fixed that for you. | |} ---- ---- Yes, thank you, that was the joke. | |} ---- Woosh~ | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Shirley, you are not being serious. | |} ---- All Dominion mounted Arm Cannon units come equipped with temperature regulation built inside as well as hatches to allow for cleaning of said arm too. We only ask that for the sake of science you not remove the unit as D.R.E.D. needs the data to...better the experience of current and future warriors who would bravely fight for the Dominion. If however you are experiencing any medical or technical issues with your unit pplease seek your nearest D.R.E.D. Technician for assistance. | |} ---- Actually it's quite comfortable and refreshing when you put it on air condition mode. | |} ---- I started on Exile side, and that was where my first 50 was. I made a Dommie alt, for Scott's guild, just to try a different thing for a while and, maybe, score some fun. Turns out I LOVE Dominion side; it beats Exile (IMO) hands down as the best. I now have 5 alts on Evindra, Dom side. I can't imagine ever going back to Exile. Yes, I am being serious. | |} ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- Heh, I run both. 3 Dom, 3 Exile. I'm in all ur spaces. | |} ---- Well... with warrior you get a Cannon and a Sword.... it's like getting a gun and knife all in one. haha | |} ---- ---- Seriously, who hates arm cannons? Besides Capcom.... | |} ---- ---- ---- Evindra. Evindra is the best server ever, anywhere, for any purpose. Everyone's trying hard to get Carbine to get them off their servers because of queues, lack of socialization, what have you. Whether due to population or behavior, we don't have that problem on Evindra. Our server is the hippest place in the game to be. We're cool like that. | |} ---- You make it seem like it's all "sunshines & rainbows".... are you sure? lol | |} ---- Yes. Yes I am. Seriously, even the people on the other servers hate us because our server is so fun. Evindra people are like 75% of the coffee thread and almost all of us are having a good time. Then again, we've got other stuff to do. PVP queues probably seem a lot shorter when someone's built a skate park for hoverboards on their plot and that's where you hang out waiting for the queue to pop. | |} ---- ---- And there's actually someone that built a racetrack and runs prix races on their plot. And if you're into RP, there are lots of people who built hangouts like bars into their housing plots. It's a really fun server to hang out on. | |} ---- ---- Yes, you can make characters on multiple servers :) I think they keep track with the icons, they head down to watch people coming in, and a bit of the honor system. I'm not sure of all the particulars. I tend more towards the bar crawl. Looking at ways to kind of implement some outside gambling game software to make a casino, but I can't find a free one for online play that can keep track of fake money and doesn't require credit cards or anything. Thought it would be fun to run a casino, though. :D MAke my dealers' cut. | |} ---- ---- ---- IIRC the owner put a drop at the end of the course so they could decide close matches based on who took fall damage first | |} ---- Well that was smart! I always wondered about that. Usually, someone just runs perfect that time through and blows away the competition. It's an awesome track. | |} ---- ---- YEEEEEEAHHHHH!!! BTW, you can add Seeger if you'd like. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----